Across The Sea
by Elli Noyt
Summary: What happens after The Sweet Far Thing. Would Gemma really just go off to America and move on. Almost a year after the war with the realms Gemma almost has the puzzle complete. I truly did not think that Gemma would just leave.
1. Chapter 1

"There is a way I can fix this. We can save him. I just know there has to be…" I tell Fee repeatedly once I greet her at New York's harbor. I was practically a tape recorder turned on repeat. She was obviously getting annoyed and seconding her decision on coming to visit me but she just kept looking on out at the beautiful ocean that she had just escaped. I knew it was a long travel on the sea and understood that she came here for me.

It has been almost a year now since the wretched day when my friends, allies, and I faced the Winterlands creatures and the Tree of All Souls. Everyday thereafter I have faced the guilt when remembering the outcome. Soon, if what Fee thinks is true, I will have to come to except the truth of the aftermath. But this knowledge is to hard for me to come to believe. I knew the truth. Because of me, Kartik was still in the realms. Stuck there for there rest of forever, unless I have a say. I want to think that I can alter this. There is a way, somehow, that I can change this and Kartik will not be lost forever.

"I told you I would come and try to help you get through this," later she adds "don't expect more." I somewhat understood why she was so angry with me. We had both lost the loves of our lives. She does not like how I think that I can get mine back but hers is definitely lost forever. Because, Pippa has moved on.

Fee did not believe everything that I had wrote her since my arrival here in New York. Truly I don't think she believed any of it. In one of her responses she stated that she was going to catch the next ship deporting and stay with me for a while, to come to help and visit. I told her that it would be grand if she could come and that I have been researching ways to rescue my lost Indian boy. She did not believe this knowledge that I sent her in the letters, but know she could see the book to prove it.

" Gemma, dear, you truly don't still believe that there is still some possibility to rescue him do you?" she taunts. Her voice deepens when she says 'him'.

"Of course there is a way. You read my letters, yes?" I question her. Already knowing the answer. Of course she had read them, she had replied. Fee just did not have as much trust in the more dubious magic as I do.

"Yes. I did. But it is unhealthy for you to live this way. You need to accept it. That is how I finally got over Pip." I knew of course that there was also another reason Felicity came to visit me. She wants to visit the realms. She wants to feel happy again.

She wants Pip.

No. I would not accept this truth. Kartik cannot be stuck in the realms growing branches forever. He has helped me so much: he has always been there for me. Then he went and sacrificed his life for me! I would not allow this to be his closing act. There is the information in this book that led me to think this way. It told me that this dream of mine is possible, and it was a dream.

"You know that but the facts…" she trails off as I stop and remove my somewhat raggedy book from its hiding place. If guessed that this would be the easiest way to get her to stop. "Gemma, what on earth?"

I have been searching to find a way to save him form the start of my presence in America. The thought of leaving the truth behind me is nearly impossible. There is a way. My dreams and new awareness has led me to this. There are just a few pieces left to be found. My dream showed me at the Tree of All Souls. I was with Kartik at first but then I left. Suddenly I was by the tree again this time with Kartik's body. Then all blurs and my dream ends.

" There is a way. And I almost have to put the last of the puzzle together." I announce.

"Wait Gem. What do you know that you aren't telling me?" Fee is one of those people that hate being left out and not being the center of attention. This was the first characteristics of hers that I recognized.

" I have told you everything. It was all included in the letters. That is why you are here." Although it was her idea to visit me to begin with I was still overjoyed and hurried her here.

"What are you talking about…?" questioned Fee warily.

"You are going to help me!"

After arriving in America I have stayed in a small rented dwelling. It is not a great home but it has been I fine place to live the past year. Once back to the place that I have called home for some time now I show Felicity the book. She seems amazed by the knowledge in it. It tells the histories of the Winterlands through poetic stories written by its creatures. One of the early ladies of the order put the book together. The ones I've found oddly useful in it are the poems that tell of the Hall of Body.

The stories that tell of the hall of body, tell of the place where the body goes after the tree has taken the soul. When the Tree of All Souls takes live people it seizes the soul but the body goes to this remarkable hall. In this hall lie the bodies taken by the tree. It also said that the Tree, in the beginning, used the magic from the ground to keep it alive. This lost soul said that it had to be feed the souls when not given the realms magic. This one in particular gave me new hope.

After marveling over the book I ask her about people back in what was once my home. Quite suddenly she remembers and gives me a letter addressed to Miss. Doyle from Mr. Fowlson. It read.

Dear Miss Doyle,

How I hope New York is treating you well. I know how awful you feel about the loss of my former brother. I'm greatly sorry about that. I trust I can be of any help if you do try any scheme of rescue. Now you have my address so please write. I also write to inform you of other former Rakshana members that have transferred their living quarters to America. These listed can and possibly will be able to help you through this struggle, and I do hope the book I sent was also some help to you. They will know about the book and their time as Rakshana was before mine so their knowledge is greater in one certain area that might possibly interest you, the Tree of all Souls. Again I am so sorry about your trouble. I can truthfully say I know what you are going through. Please write to inform me on any matter and the outcome.

Forever an enemy or friend,

Mr. Fowlson

I pull out a sheet of paper from inside the envelope on which are listed two names. Neither of them, I realize, look familiar. This letter has put me in shock and I am quite startled when I notice Fee begging to see the letter.

"He must be crazy." She glares at the paper in between her frail ladylike looking fingers. " 'I trust I can be of any help if you do try any scheme of rescue.' He really thinks this can work. Hah" she laughs some more, "and how will we find these two anyway?"

" Of course this will work." I pause to stare at the letter, "We will find them!"

"Well I may not agree but I cannot let you go it alone. Even with these hooligans you will still need my help," she pauses slightly as if she is still making up her mind "I shall help you."


	2. Chapter 2

***don't eat me i'm not great at dialouge.***

After telling Fee of all the information I have collected she decides that she is terribly tired after her voyage and goes off to prepare for bed. During this time I think of all we discussed and wonder if there is more that these two Rakshana can tell me. I decide tomorrow me and Felicity will go to search for them, but I have different plans for tonight.

_______________________________

I have wondered about this for quite some time. Yes, my dreams of him have been nice but is there another possible way. Now that I have finally worked of the strength to discover if it is so. I enter the realms and head toward the place that I have not been in such a long time.

Once arriving at the Tree of All Souls I try to get myself to approach it. I know that he is in there somewhere I just am too scared that he is not the same. We saw how Ms. Spence was changed after she was in the tree. Of course that would never happen to Kartik, but it still makes me nervous. I hear what I think is the wind whispering my name. I finally touch the tree and am suddenly embraced by the arms I love and missed so greatly. These arms have not touched me in a great time. The arms of the Indian boy I love. Kartik.

As soon as I feel the embrace I hear his yelling.

"Gemma! Oh dear god, Gemma!" he slowly kisses me and continues, "Where have you been? "

I feel the tears but find it hard to stop. They come rushing down my face very fast. Kartik tries to calm me then decides maybe if he kissed me I could calm down and stop. He was right. Finally I do get calm and I can talk.

" I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I'm sorry I was to sacred to come any sooner."

"Why?" Kartik asks. An amused smile crosses his face when he says this.

"Oh Kartik never mind! How has tree life been?" after a second I add, "You aren't mad with me are you? Cause I'm working really hard."

"Wait. Gemma what are you mumbling about?"

Quickly I rush through the past year of my life and tell him everything I have found. He listens intently but does not seem pleased. Slowly I start wondering if he truly is mad at me.

"So Fee arrived today and she told me if I truly am going to try and save you that she would not let me do it alone. Also she brought me a letter from Fowlson and he gave me some names of people that might be able to tell me about the Tree." I stop and look at his face. He has an odd look on his face, "What?"

" I was just curious to the names he gave, and why he was writing to you."

"O well Mr. Daly and Mr. Wellington. I'm not completely sure why either but here is the letter."

As he starts to read I realize what all it said. His grin starts to widen then stops.

"Gemma. You need to forget about me. This will not work. Souls have never in all its existence been able to leave. How can that change now?"

He had me there. But there has to be a way. As this realization hits me I begin to cry my eyes out again. Kartik pulls me slowly towards him and cradles me in his lap. If only he could come back to earth, if only that.

"You need to move on Gemma. I'm gone and I'm sorry. I will always love you but my life is over. You need to move on with yours."

Anger fills me from head to toe as he finished his speech. I have worked and still am working to free him and he does not believe in me.

"That is just what Fee said. That I need to move on with my life, but the truth is I've tried. Why else would I move to America? I still love you and cannot get over the fact that I put you here. I know that it is going to be hard but I am going to free you from this tree and from the realms! I will need your help though. You know more than I do about this tree. Please believe in me and tell me about it."

"Fee is right. You should listen to her, but I do believe in you." He sighs and pulls me closer after having stirred away when I felt insulted. "The tree lately has been needing less and less of my energy to run it. Its very odd compared to right when I was sucked in it took almost all of it. I'm not sure why though. I bet you will figure that out." He begins to kiss me more. We just lay there for a while.

"I better get back before Felicity finds I've gone. I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Don't waste your life Gemma but I will be here in this same place tomorrow."

"And the next night but no longer than that, I add. Then he laughs and I remember how much I've missed him. " Not for to many night because soon you will come back with me."

Then I left. I could not help but cry on the way back to my home. I did not want to wake Fee though so as I got there I wept my tears into a pillow. I lay there just thinking for a while. If the tree can run merely on the realm magic than it has to be possible to save Kartik. I cannot be as difficult as it seems.

After I finally fall asleep I dream of the realms. There I go to a hall that is not very large. In the hall I see many bodies and soon I come face to face with a very familiar one. As I approach it I realize that I have kissed this dark curly haired Indian boy. I note that there are people behind me when together we raise this body and carry it to the Tree of All Souls.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I finally figured out how to add this. So this is a long and not great chapter, sorry. When I first worte this it kinda just came together so I hope it makes sense.

* * *

We sleep in late the next day. Abruptly, I wake and run in to stir Felicity. Much too quickly I explain to her what I saw. I stop when I see her expression turn confused.

"Gemma. Slow down. I cannot make out a word that you have said." She shakes her head as she says this, "You will get nowhere telling me things in such a rush."

"Ok. I just woke from a dream that told me how we can rescue Kartik." I tell her. Emphasizing each word, I very slowly, tell her all my dream told me.

"That might just work. It would probably be better of us to get more information though. It's time to visit these past Rakshana, I believe."

Curiously, I flip it over and find an address and time. "That is today," I think aloud, " Fee we must go!" I shriek as I shove it into the front of my dress.

We get ready to go but realize that we have some time. It will be still be light when we leave but not for long. Fee tells me about home. She talks about fitting in there and her new hobby of art. She doesn't mention Ann much but says that Ann has been very busy with shows. We are finally leaving when we hear a knock at the door. I look to Fee curiously. Her sneaky grin stretches across her face. I turn toward the door and slowly open it. There standing at the door is a nice looking young girl. Probably my age and looks somewhat wealthy. Oh, my. I sequel in delight when I finally notice who it is.

"ANN!" I practically scream. The poor girl could probably not breathe I was squeezing her so tight! "What are you doing here?"

"Well, they wanted to take my show overseas. I was writing Fee and she said that she was coming to visit. I pushed the idea of taking the show and brought the show here! After Fee got here, she wrote me and told me your address. The boat just docked."

It was getting dark. We quickly told Ann all the necessary information that we could. Then, we ran out the door into the darkness. After asking about the store's location, Fee, Ann, and I quickly hurried down to find a carriage. We gave the address and headed off. It was a silly coincidence that they would have a get together right now. We left later than planned so they had already started the festivities. It was a gentlemen's club. So to try to make our entrance subtle, we stay toward the back of the room. There, men gawked at us and some eventually said hello. We finally introduce ourselves.

"Hello. My name is Gemma Doyle. I'm a friend of a Mr. Fowlson and he told me I could find a Mr. Daly and possibly a Mr. Wellington."

They continued to gawk and Fee started to giggle. What she found funny I do not know.

" Miss. I'm Mr. Daly. How do you know Mr. Fowlson?" he stared at me for a long time. I tried to think of a way to answer this without having trouble with everyone in the room knowing. Its difficult to keep a secret most of the world does not know.

"Mr. Fowlson was a friend of mine in England. I had some questions and he told me that you or Mr. Wellington might have some answers." He wanted more, "We both were close friends with _brother_ Kartik. He and his older brother Amar were in the same social group as Mr. Fowlson, sir. My group and theirs have different conflicts."

Finally at this he understood. He glanced at his pin and told us that Mr. Wellington is ill. He asked to be excused and we left to a smaller room.

"What is this all about?" Mr. Potter asked "So are you ladies of the Order?"

"Not completely. My mother was of the Order, but I don't believe I am. Felicity and Ann are not."

"Then why are you here and truthfully how do you know Mr. Fowlson?"

"Everything I said out there is true. Mr. Fowlson was a friend of mine in England. I had some questions and he told me that you or Mr. Wellington might have some answers. We both were close friends with another Rakshana member, Kartik. The Rakshana had Kartik try to trick me into uniting the power to them, but he told me the truth and they tried to kill us both. Mr. Fowlson was one of them that tried to kill me. After our fight with the Tree of All Souls, he joined my side and we have become friends." It hurt to say Kartik's name so many times, but it felt good to get it all out.

"Wait, so he tried to kill you?" then added, "And what about Kartik?"

"That is why I am here. He said you had vast knowledge of the Tree of All Souls. Is what he said true?"

"Yes, but why would you need to know?"

"Well. Kartik is in the Tree. He sacrified himself to protect me. I'm trying to free him, sir." I tell him the story of our war against the Winterlands and he is in awe. After finishing, he stares for a while then nods.

"Miss Doyle, I can help you, but you have to answer some of my questions first." He finds paper and writes down an address. "Meet me there by eleven tonight and I will try to help you."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," I turn to Fee and Ann to secure my thought, "we shall."

___________________________________________________

We arrive at the address listed at eleven, but no one is around. Then suddenly arms through a little hidden door pull me inside. Ann and Felicity follow.

"Miss Doyle, where is the magic?" Mr. Daly asked.

I freeze automatically. _He isn't going to harm me,_ I force myself to think .

"I put it back into the ground of the realms. You may call me Gemma."

"Have you any knowledge of the Tree know?" Mr. Daly seems some what shocked by everything but continues asking questions.

"Yes I do. I know about how it needs the sacrifices and they have to be willing. I also found a book that told me about the Hall of Body. Is that true?"

"Yes. Have you found anything about it running solely on the magic of the realms?"

"Yes." I laugh a little at what I'm about to say. "Actually my dream last night told me a way to rescue him, I think."

"Wait, then why have you come to me?"

"Mostly we want to make sure it is true before we try anything rash. We can't take any chances." I sigh. "We need our thought confirmed." I then explain my dream.

He nods, "Yes, all of what you have said is true." He looks from one of us to the next to the next. "Why are you trying to save this man that was hired to use then kill you? Don't try and stand up for him Miss. Doyle I know the Rakshana."

Bloody hell. Now I have to explain my love for Kartik to this complete stranger that has only told me that the Tree can run of only the magic. I have no idea how to explain this and I still have no idea how I can do this. My dream told me almost everything, but it stopped. He has told me thoughts of what my dream said are true, but what is next?

"I just feel very guilty is all. Now can you tell me more? What do I do after that? All I know is that I take the body from the hall to the Tree of All Souls."

"No, I think there's more than that. Gemma, what controls the realms?"

"Umm, the magic I suppose." Why would he need to know this? We are getting nowhere with this hooligan.

"You just answered your own question. Now I have one for you. How long has Kartik been in there?" He seems shocked.

"I put the magic in the ground a little less than a year ago. The tree took him minutes before."

"It takes only about a year for the Tree to start to run on the realms magic. If he is in there when that happens, he will be lost! The Tree will not need the soul and it will be sent on across the river. He won't be able to leave before unless his body is there." He shakes his head, "If you plan on saving your dear Kartik you'd better hurry."

"We will do so quite soon, sir." I declare in the most determined voice I can manage. He is almost shocked by how strong I sound.

"If he was alive when it took him, you can use the magic and put his soul back. It will be hard, but you know the magic."

"Wait, Pip talked about the Hall of Body. She told me that if I ever came to stay, she would take those 'horrid girls' as she called them and me there and show it to me. Oh god Gemma! She was really gone wasn't she?" Fee cries.

After Fee stopped, we continued where we left off.

"Well, thank you. Good day."

"Wait, will you be needing my acquaintance?"

"No, but thank you."

"Let us know if you need any more help. Also, tell us if you find anything more of the Tree."

"I shall talk to him tonight," I laugh again. "He may know more than he is telling me."

I quickly hurry out the door with Felicity and Ann on my heels.

"Wait, Gemma. How are you so sure? You have not been in the realms since before you left, yes?" Fee talks for the first time since her outburst of tears.

"Well, I did go last night. Just to see if I could talk to him." They all stare at me through shocked faces.

"Why didn't you tell me?" demands Fee.

"Well, I was too scared myself, really." She doesn't like this answer. "Okay. I needed some time with Kartik." I sigh, "And I did not even think it would work."

"I'm going tonight!" She spits in a strong firm voice.

"Okay." I return.

"Ann and I shall not be left." She firmly insists. I know I have no other option.

Tonight will be interesting.

* * *

Review!! Please.. im a really pessimistic person, so it would be great if you review!


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank my friend Caroline for trying to help me edit the last two chapters! you rock!

* * *

When we get home Fee orders me to hurry and get ready to go to the realms. Same ole Fee. Ann had to go and practice for a show but she promised to be back as soon as she could. You could tell she wanted to go to the realms but she also knows she has to go rehearse. I am overjoyed that I will be seeing Kartik again but it is going to be uncomfortable with Fee. Last time we sat and most of the time he was kissing me. This time is sure to be different.

"Are you ready?" Fee asks anxiously.

I had been finding different things I had to do so I could try to put this trip off a little longer. What Mr. Daly said made me nervous. I suddenly was questioning everything I have discovered.

"Yes of course. Come take my hand." I close my eyes and the door of light comes almost immediately. "Well here we go." I reached out and opened the door and noticed that my hand was shaking. we walked into the garden and it looked just as beautiful as it did last night. Fee was overjoyed.

Once we finally reach the tree we do not rush to it. Instead we take a few deep breaths form the walk we had.

I kept remembering the time before last that I was here. This would be my destiny. He had told me to move forward. That there is no turning back and to make the future mine. But I could not do that, not without him. He is my future.

"Fee you have to think of him when you put your hand on the tree. Or else you will not see him or me." She nods and understands. I am getting more nervous. What if he knows nothing that can help? What if-?

"Geeemmma" My thoughts were cut off by Kartik saying my name, or more so the tree.

"Fee. Ready?" I know that I am. I'm suddenly very eager to see him and take him home with me. _Not much longer, _I thought.

"Yes" and we both put our hands against the tree and mine stopped shaking.

"Gemma!" He shouts as I practically run into him. "How are you?"

"It was a long day." And I go into his arms embrace.

"Now you can rest. Ah Felicity." Kartik smiles " It's been awhile, how are you?"

"Fine thank you." She answers quickly.

I start to go off in a daze then Fee brings me out of it.

"Are we going to talk or would you rather sleep?" she laughs and I turn to face her and Kartik.

"Kartik, Fee and I went and talked to Mr. Daly today." He looks very confused so I continue. "Last night my dream told me a way to free you from life in this tree. You could come back home. Back to me. We just have to hurry. Has there been a time when nothing was holding you in here, when you feel like you could just get out?"

"When the tree is using the magic it feels like I can leave, yes." He looks at Fee and then down at me again. "How did you find Mr. Daly?"

"We met them at an address that Fowlson gave us. He has told us a way to free you." Felicity tells Kartik all of this. He is shocked

"Why do you ask?"

"I just know that many Rakshana are very difficult to find."

"It was not difficult," Fee states.

"When is it normally when the tree uses the magic?" I ask.

"Normally in the early morning, but now it is almost all day now." He laughs, "The truth is I have tried. As soon as I started feeling free I tried to come to you. I was obviously hallucinating. It felt like I could simply leave. I was wrong though. When I did try it felt like something had to be there."

I just sat there mumbling, waiting to be able to talk again. Fee is not as shocked as me. I fits but how.

"I've told you Gem. It is not possible." Fee stares at me as she speaks and enunciates each word. Oh why must it be so difficult? I should have known that it could not be this easy. I have been searching for a way almost a year now and have still found a measly sum. All I know is what the dream has told me and to use the magic to do so. I do finally feel stronger now and I know i've almost put it all together.

"It is possible. I know it. I will prove it later." I smile at him and we sit there. Fee decides to go see the rest of the realms and heads off on her own. She has not been here in quite some time also.

"Goodness she can be irritating." Then we start where we left off the night before.

It is quite awhile later that Fee comes back and sees Kartik and me. Then we head on back home. We know that tomorrow will be an even longer day and we will need some rest. Tomorrow will be the day that I will bring Kartik home with me, and if not tomorrow the next day at the very least. I will prove to Felicity that it is possible. _Tomorrow!_ It's only a day away.

* * *

Review! please. thanks if you did! I will post the next one after I get some reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the day… I hope. No. I know this. I must rid myself of this pessimistic attitue. It shall work! I try to focus on these positive thoughts as we head toward the Hall of Body. To speak truthfully, I am greatly nervous. I do not know what my reaction will be when my eyes finally see his body. The body of the person I have dreamed of being with for the past year. The hands I have wished to hold and hold me. The body I have not seen since the day... that horrible day.

_Flashback_

I was still feeling terrible from the fight in the Winterlands but I thought I could run away from it all. All of the sadness and death. Of course it would not be that easy. I kept picturing him there with me at the port. Helping me with the few belongings I was taking with me, even there saying good bye to my Grandmama and Tom. It was obviously an illusion but I wanted it to be true so terribly most the time I fell for it. I knew the truth. That he sacrificed himself for me in the realms. That it would not be possible for him to be here. That he was gone forever. No! I also saw him in my dreams. But I had to get away, so I decided to go to America. I walked on the boat and went to my cabin to calm down before the long voyage. I had already said good bye to my family. Sitting here it finally hit me. _What am I doing! _When have I ran away before. _I could save him._ That has to be possible right.

"Who would know more about the tree?" talking aloud to myself. Never a good sign. "Felicity and Ann could help but they would not know any more than me." Just then I looked up and saw a man looking in my door.

"Excuse me?" He said. Bloody hell what all have I said aloud.

"Sorry sir, I'm just talking to myself." great everyone on here will already think i'm a lunatic. How wonderful. His small scar on his face reminded me of someone. "Mr. Folwson?" possibly.

"Pardon me?" he looked at me again. Now he really thought I was crazy.

"Never mind sir." I have to go find him. I must. "I have to go. Pardon me." I ran quickly to where I had got on the boat. When I looked over the side of the boat all I saw was blue. I slowly raised my head and you could see the port not to far off in the horizon. They would never turn the ship around for an insignificant, possibly insane girl like myself. So I just stared at my home. I could feel the tears wanting to roll over edge down my cheek. I could do this alone. I would do this alone! I could rescue Kartik.

I turned around to find the man looking at me from down the deck. Yes, he thought I was crazy. At this moment, I just might agree with him.

_End of Flashback_

"Could you possibly stop your shaking?" Fee has been quite bothered by me all morning.

"No, I do not think that I can." This is the best reply I can make. Even saying this I shake more illogically.

I know what I'm looking for but it still is difficult to walk past the many bodies that look alive but I know are not. They look simply asleep. Bloody hall! How far along does this go. It feels like a great distance when I finally see the beauty.

"Fee!!" I screech as I dash toward the body. "Oh my it is truly he."

I kneel at the body and Fee approaches warily. I believe she thinks that I am crazy. Just as the man on the ship did. I shake more wildly.

"Yes. Yes it is. Know what do we do?" she asks.

"Umm I believe the dream said to take the body to the tree but then I woke. Oh no what will we do then." Who knew pessimistic attitudes were so hard to dismiss.

"Then is when we will find out."

* * *

Review! Its one of the shorter chapters but i hope you like it!


End file.
